


Deal with the Devil (in your head)

by ywhiterain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam's time in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a deal with the devil in order to get some sleep.</p>
<p>AU from 7x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil (in your head)

Lucifer (Sam's hallucination of Lucifer) sat down next to Sam on the bed. He tapped his finger on Sam's decaying fingernails. "Such a shame."

Sam jerked his hand away and turned around.

Lucifer (Sam's hallucination) sighed deeply. "You're dying, Sammy."

"You're not real," Sam snapped.

"Nevertheless," Sam could picture the exact smile Lucifer (a hallucination) was wearing. He'd seen it more times than his own, "that doesn't change the facts."

"I'll just hope whatever I see in hell will make me forget you," Sam said and then clenched his teeth. It was much harder not to respond when Dean wasn't around or he wasn't focused on a hunt.

Lucifer (hallucination) leaned over close enough so that his lips were almost touching Sam's neck. Sam flinched. "You'll also forget your brother."

There was nothing Sam could/would say to that.

Lucifer (not real) ran a finger up Sam's shoulder. Sam swallowed. "And you're going leave your brother all alone."

Sam forced himself not to take the bait. Lucifer (not real not real) pressed a kiss on the nape of Sam's neck (not real remember not real). "You took me on for him too. Are you a fan of irony, Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes. Lucifer (remember not real) laughed. His breath brushed across Sam's skin. It was cold. Lucifer liked fire but he runs cold.

"First Castiel, then Bobby," Sam squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could, "and now you. The hits just keep coming."

Sam jerked around, closing what space had been left between them. "What's you point?"

Lucifer's(rememberrememberremember) smile became bright. "Do you want to make a deal with the devil?"

Sam, very slightly, moved back. "What do you want?"

"Easy," Lucifer (rememberremeber) said as he reached over to stroke Sam's hair. Sam shook him off. "Just do what I say."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Go to hell."

"If only I could," Lucifer (remember) said, sighing dramatically, "then we could be together again." Sam tried to turn away again, but Lucifer grabbed his shoulder and used that as leverage to shove Sam onto his back. "But I am you, right? You can be sure that I'd never ask you to do anything you didn't want." Lucifer straddled him. Sam froze. "Besides, you've already done more for big brother, right?"

And he'd do more.

"Fine."

Lucifer leaned forward. Sam could clearly see his eyes sparkling. "We'll have to seal the deal properly, of course." Sam could feel his blood running cold. Lucifer wasn't alone in that matter, it appeared. "With a kiss."

Slightly, Sam inclined his head forward, a nod.

"Don't forget to kiss back," Lucifer said, leaning down.

Sam didn't.

-

Sam woke up to Dean sitting next to him on the bed with his fingers brushing through Sam's hair.

"Sammy," Dean said and his face was soft in a way it hadn't been since Cas died. He started to pull away but Sam grabbed his wrist and held it down on the bed, next to his chest.

Dean didn't move.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Dean said and Sam found himself smiling a little. "Were you able to sleep?"

"Yeah, for a little while." Sam turned over on his back. He tightened his grip on Dean's wrist.

Dean set a hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam relaxed his hold on Dean.

"What happened?"

Sam twisted his neck to look at the wall opposite where Dean was. "I don't know." He didn't feel up to lying and he knew he couldn't say The devil in my head raped me in exchange for some sleep.

With his free hand, Dean grabbed hold of Sam's jaw and turned it around so they were facing one another. Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean did something like that. Something in Sam shifted, made him feel a little more at peace. "You finally can sleep. I say we don't worry about the whys of it and take it as a win for now."

"That sounds good."

Dean let go of Sam's face and Sam let his hold on Dean's wrist go slack. Dean didn't move to get up.

"I think I could use a little more sleep," Sam said and turned over on his side, facing his brother.

"Try a lot," Dean said and Sam scowled at him before closing his eyes.

He fell asleep when he felt Dean's fingers in his hair.


End file.
